Once Upon A Dream
by its a story of love
Summary: Regina seeing Robin again in the 'wish world' because we all needed it. 6X10/WINTER FINALE SPOILERS AHEAD. Probably 2 shot. Maybe 3
1. Chapter 1

**This is a I finally finished all my essays and that episode killed me fic. Also I should be working on my secret Santa gifts. Sorry my darlings- I will get to them.**

 **Regina seeing Robin again because we all need it**

 **Unbeta'd. Disclaimer: None of the characters belong to me but to A &E and ABC**

 ** _I know you_**

 ** _The gleam in your eyes_**

 ** _Is so familiar a gleam_**

\- **Once Upon a Dream (Lana Del Ray version for full affect)**

 **Enjoy**

It wasn't real. The frankly obnoxious statue, the meek naïve cowardly princess, the Dark One a bit too eager to help, the Royals- still sickeningly sweet but aged more than they should have. Her entrance, still as commanding as ever- lacked that something more. It was so obvious to her that it wasn't real, that it was just a figment of imagination. A wish granted by someone who had spent their life alone. She'd been frustrated with Emma- the woman who had fought her whole life, and in this new reality picked flowers and sang. It just seemed wrong. Nothing quite fit.

Now, now though she understood. It didn't matter that it wasn't real or that things didn't quite make sense. It didn't matter that there was something at the back of your mind that told you to fight. To walk away. To return home. It didn't matter that it wasn't real- it mattered that it felt real, in that moment. It felt like something. It mattered that all the pain, all the anger, the disappointment. None of that was real. In this reality it didn't matter that you couldn't fight. It just mattered that you didn't have to.

She understood because here he was. The thief. The thief that had, stolen her heart was standing just meters away. He didn't recognise her. At least not as Regina. There was something there though, there always was. A longing, a desire, in those eyes. Eyes that she was just meant to gaze into. It wasn't real. He was dead. Obliterated in front of her. She knew she should listen to Emma. To return home. She couldn't though. She couldn't just leave him. Not after she'd found him again. She just wanted a chance. A chance to say hello. A chance for their story to play out. If only in her dreams.

/

Robin had come to the lake with the intention of stealing from the White Princess. He didn't hate The Charming's, as royals go they were honourable, kind and righteous- qualities he would admire in anyone. A thief, an outlaw must feed their family somehow- and after all these years this was the only way he knew how.

He wasn't expecting to see The Queen. Although he always knew that was a moniker, a label meant to degrade her, a name to inspire fear, a way in which she could get her way. The name, however much it had been a mask, had served her well

There was something different though, this woman's eyes told a story he doubted many knew. A story of love, loss, pain and desire. There was something else too…hope.

He felt something else too… like he had been the cause of the emotions. "Have we met before?"

/

She wanted to cry. Or scream. Or throw a fireball at whichever almighty God thought this was funny. Fate it seemed was a fickle bastard. It always had been.

"I doubt I would ever forget meeting you" she replied, a ghost of a smile creeping onto her face.

That line. He'd heard that line before. He couldn't remember where though. This woman was an enigma. One which he hoped to uncover.

He didn't remember her. Of course he didn't she already knew that. Why would he know her, this wasn't real. In this world she was nothing more than an evil witch, banished to some dark dreary corner of the kingdom. She'd clung onto hope. Hope never got her anywhere. She'd seen him. Looked into his eyes. She knows now that in some other world he's happy, he's alive. She can go now. Except she can't. The portal, she realises, is closed. She can see if this works, See if dreams really can come true.

/

He was here to rob them yet here he was staring into the Evil Queen's eyes. Falling for her. She was beautiful, that much was undeniable but love, love had cost him too much already. He had a son to care for. He couldn't hurt him.

"I'm here to rob you" Seriously Robin you've been doing this for how long and that's the best you can come up with. "Hand me your jewellery. "

/

"I'm here to rob you" Oh for such a renowned thief he lacked a certain subtlety, and that was saying something coming from a bold and audacious Queen.

She was bought out of her revere by the whoosh of an arrow, skimming past her hair. It was almost too much. Almost.

/

"Give me your jewellery. I don't want to do that again- these arrows never miss their target"

/

Wordlessly Regina and Emma handed over their jewellery- anything of value. Regina looked at Emma, expressing her apologies for letting their ride home disappear and her thanks for giving her time.

She placed the jewel he had given her in Camelot before they'd danced, as Regina and Robin, lovers in his hand with a silent promise. A reminder of something he didn't know he'd lost. She supposed he couldn't lose something he had never found.

/

The necklace was more than just an expensive piece of jewellery, it meant something else- it had sentimental value. He couldn't take this. Not knowing how much it meant.

"Milady, I can't take this. I may be a thief but I have tried to live by a code my entire life: steal from the rich and give to the poor, be truthful, righteous and good."

She closed the distance between them and placed a handprint on his heart.

"Robin of Locksley. You are a man of honour, you will always fight for what is right. Your honesty is endearing. Your love is endless. No matter what way your story ends know this- you have re written my story by being a friend, a lover, a father. This is your life, your story- never apologise for what the fates will bring. One last thing- you can't steal something that has been given to you- I would have thought a thief would know that"

This woman was speaking from the heart. A heart that had been stabbed, crushed, played to the beat, but despite it all gives more love than many could only dream of. Two hands to hold, two legs to walk, two lungs to breathe, two eyes to see, two ears. One heart to share. He had a feeling once upon a time he had the fortune of sharing this woman's heart.

He had to know so without really thinking he leant in, tucking the strand of hair behind her ear. He'd done that before. He kissed her; it was a ghost of a touch, their lips barely grazing. It was a simple gesture that offered more. More than either of them could comprehend

"Regina"

 **Thank you for reading. Who hates me? Let me know ;)**


	2. Chapter 2: Dreams were all I ever knew

**Thank you so much everyone who followed, favourited and reviewed. This has become my most popular fic- you are all amazing.**

 **So sorry for the delay- I know I promised a lot of you that reviewed the previous chapter it would be up about a week ago. I had a few deadlines and real life stuff to sort out first.**

 **I think this is slightly more fluffy but who knows. I hope you all enjoy.**

 **Thank you to Anastasia (spiralnebulaM31 on here), who made sure it was all in the right tense and so much more! You should really go and check out her profile. Any mistakes that remain are my own.**

 **Disclaimer I don't own the characters, they belong to A &E and ABC. Without further ado- Enjoy :D**

 ** _Dreams were all I ever knew_**

 ** _Dreams you won't need when I'm through_**

\- **_Last Night of the World from Miss Saigon_**

 ** _/_**

"Regina."

"Robin." It came out as little more than a whisper

To Regina and Robin it was so much more- it was an understanding. That there was so much more to say, words that in that moment had escaped their minds. It was a promise, a promise to live that story one word, one moment at a time, before it ended. It was a beginning, a continuation, an ending, a memory.

/

Emma saw the conflict of emotions pass through her friends face, and once again she wished she could take a little of the pain, of the confusion. She saw the overwhelming happiness of seeing someone whom you'd thought you'd lost again, she saw the heartache- the memory of how it had all gone so wrong. The fear. that this was all going to be taken away. Worst of all though was hope, it seeps through your bones, infects you – makes you believe that you can get what you deserve. Makes you forget just for a while that the world is harsh and unforgiving.

"Regina, Robin um... I think we should maybe take this somewhere else, to figure it all out."

Regina barely heard Emma; she was still trying to figure out what the hell was going on.

She took the hand Robin had offered, yet another sense of de ja vu flowing through the two if them This time a little more awkward, there was no snarky comment, no barely disguised smile, no jest. The occasion couldn't be solved with a well-placed comment, namely because no one knew what it meant, what it would mean.

/

The walk back to her castle was far from comfortable, there was so much to say, yet they couldn't say anything at all. The words sticking in their throats

Regina insisted on walking in front . "Don't get in my way."

Her words might have sounded harsher than she had intended, but still her eyes were pleading. She didn't actually want to have that much distance between them, not when at the same time she needed to touch him, to make sure it was really him. But then she also needed space, not exactly distance, just some time to think.

The hurt on Robin's face had her already doubting her decision, but those doubts didn't last for long, since the thief's ( _her_ thief's?) expression changed shortly into the cheeky smile that he wore so well.

"I wouldn't dream of it."

Regina froze. She momentarily couldn't think and then more memories came to flood her mind, moments that were only them.

She smiled at him, that elusive genuine smile he had loved so much, before resuming her walk. It was all she could do at the moment. One step at a time. It's all she'd been doing since she'd lost him. One foot in front of the other; it made the future slightly more bearable.

Robin bought up the back of the small enterage He wanted to say something, anything. Nothing seemed right. Only a few hours ago he was a thief, an outlaw, stealing just to get food on the table. His tale had been over romanticised in the Land Without magic. It wasn't about stealing from the rich to give to the poor, he stole to survive, to live. Only in a world so full of greed and arrogance would that be considered to be an arrogant act. Hours ago he was a thief, a leader, a father. Now who was he- A thief, a father, a lover? , A disappointment, another one who had just left. He loved Regina; he remembers loving her, the good, the sassy, the angry, the vulnerable tenacious women. He loved her in this realm – she was still strong, still desperate to convince herself she was alright but he knew her, he _loved_ her. He knew that she was hurt, she was broken and trying not to show it because neither of them could go through it again- through losing each other.

Which brought him back to his original problem – he didn't know what to do, what to say, because he knew this couldn't end this well. This was the long awaited epilogue- the one you would wait a lifetime for, that you would dare to hope for, that would arrive too late yet not soon enough. The one that surpassed your expectations, whilst crushing your heart.

He settled for the humour, however forced it may be, it was safe. It was familiar. It hurt less than saying what he really wanted to say. It was something at least

The silence gradually became less awkward and almost comfortable,a lthough that could have been because the forest had always been his safe place. The way the trees kept growing, adapt to their conditions, surviving the harshest winters and the warmest summers that made him think that maybe he would make it.

Regina missed the forest, not that she would ever admit it. It had been a haven for her since she was a child, sneaking off in the trees, chasing butterflies, believing she could see fairies in the sunlight. Oh to be young and innocent again. Even when she grew older, the forest, although perhaps more menacing, still offered an escape from her mother's restricting grip.

The forest was his home. It was wherethey'd first met and he'd made her feel safe in the middle of an attack of flying monkeys. He'd made her see that pain is why we have to fight, because not feeling the pain means that we chose not to feel anything, including love

The forest still felt like home. Not only his home, but now _her_ home as well. That's what scared her. She couldn't feel at home that wasn't actually her home. It was just a dream. She couldn't risk losing home again.

/

The castle came into view and there was a collective sigh, whether it was out of fear about the conversation that was due, or just weariness no one was really sure.

"You love her." Robin had almost forgotten Emma was there until he heard her words.

"Of course I do," he replied, the disdain barely hidden from his voice. Loving Regina was like breathing, it was second nature to him, it was incomprehensible that someone might think it wasn't true

"I wasn't questioning it. I know you and I know Regina. You both love each other more than the world and more than time. Your love is true, which is why I know you will both try to avoid each other, pretend like you're just friends, that whatever this is doesn't matter. I'm telling you that no matter how much it hurts, how much it will break you, go for it. You know love. You know loss. This is page XXIII, the story you've both wished for. Go tell it."

Robin stood there dumbfounded. He didn't want to hurt Regina but deep down he already knew it was too late for that. So he decided to follow Emma's advice. They were going to tell their story however they wanted, even if it was just for a day.

/

"It's Emma."

Regina rolled her eyes; of course Emma would choose that moment to act like her parents. The Charmings, especially Snow, always found the worse moments to make one of their interventions that usually ended in an unwanted – at least by Regina – hope speech.

." Go away Emma "

"We've known each other long enough to know that I'm both too stubborn and immature for that to work."

The Queen lets out a deep breath before opening the door just a crack. She was mildly surprised to see that Emma didn't see pity her in her eyes

"I'm not one for Hope speeches and god knows that's not what you need right now but I'm your friend and I want to see you happy" Emma started" Robin is special, he's one of the rare people that you've let in, he makes you smile, he makes you blush. He makes you feel like you matter in a way that no one but Henry can. I can't imagine what this is like- seeing him again after he died. I know it hurts. I know you don't want to feel but you can't stop the pain, the hurt. Sometimes pain demands on being felt. There is no greater pain than love but it offers the greatest reward. So scream, smash some ornaments, hate whatever deity thought this was funny. Miss what you had, be scared of what will happen but don't miss out on a chance to be happy. You don't know how much longer you have together but it's more than you thought you get. So go be Miss Regina Mills that loves with her whole soul and sees the world – not through rainbow colours or hope but through everything life has thrown at you- the anger, the betrayal, the hurt, the heartbreak – and grab what you can."

Regina's mouth dropped. Emma was never one with words, always fumbling and awkward, but that was one hell of a speech and Regina realised that Emma had grown so much. She'd always been strong, independent, intelligent, but now she believed-that sometimes the world is unforgiving but we have to live through it

"Thank you Emma. For being here. For reminding me that sometimes you need to believe, and I'm sorry about the ride home. Henry will be okay won't he?"

"You're welcome and we'll find another way home- the heroes always do. Henry will be fine. He'd want this to you know, he's always wanted your happiness. So go talk to Robin and then we'll figure out everything else."

The two friends shared an awkward but meaningful smile. It w as strange how far they'd come, yet not strange at all. Maybe it was thinking she'd always been a princess, but Emma sometimes wished her and Regina had met under different circumstances, where their story wasn't complicated. Most of the time she wouldn't change anything- they shared a story, a family, a friendship and above all Henry. After all was said and done Regina was one of the closest friends she'd ever had. She'd work out if that was sad and a little depressing at another point.

/

Regina suddenly realised how big and lonely the castle was. It had always been a means to an end; another wall- a literal this one- to instil fear. Now she realised that her father had been right; revenge wasn't the answer, a curse couldn't solve anything, love hurt but it was the only thing worth the pain.

/

Robin had thought the mansion was intimidating, but that was something different. It was very much the Queen rather than Regina, the dark black stones, the deep red curtains. It was regal and intimidating, yet it was clear that a lot of thought had gone to it. Like with so much it was an elaborate front.

/

They met each other in the main throne room. "Milady, I would be honoured if you could accompany me on a walk in the moonlight."

Regina smiled a girly smile, infinitely glad it was dark, before placing her hand in his.

They didn't speak for a while, content with being close once again. Hesitant to break the moment with a memory, a fear, a declaration.

Before either of them knew they had arrived at the beginning of their story, the tavern.

It was Regina who broke the silence-What do you see in this?.

Hopefully the same as you- a second chance. A second chance at happiness, however long it lasts, and at the very least a second chance at goodbye. Our story ended before it had begun. I wasn't lying to you in the tunnel- you were, you are my future. You taught me that it's okay to be afraid. You taught me what it meant to be strong. You taught me that the world just takes and it takes but you have to love anyway So maybe we are destined to fall in love only for it to be over too soon, but that's what love is and it's worth waiting for. Sometimes it's all about timing- not about where or when but about making the most of the time you have. "

Regina felt tears escape but willed herself to say something before it was too late. "I want to hate this- I know this can't last, that once again I'm just opening my heart to break it. I want to be angry at you, for leaving me after promising you were my future. I want to blame my mother, for forcing me to be the Queen, or Leopold for treating me like nothing more than a rag doll. I want to feel bad that I'm missing Henry, and I do so much, but then I want you. I want to be back in Storybrooke fighting. I want to say that I love you. Then I want to take it back because I can't love you. I want to try. I want to say goodbye now because I don't trust myself to do it tomorrow. Robin I don't know what I want, I don't know what will happen. All I know is we're here now and this, this moment is true."

They pulled each other in at the same time, hugging each other, convincing themselves that this was real. Seeking the once familiar comfort of the each other's arms. They looked at each other, remembering the other with love in their eyes. It would never be enough but it was something.

They knew that their lives would change once again when tomorrow came, that they were in a world where nothing could last. None of that mattered, they'd found each other and in this story dreams were all they ever knew- dreams they wouldn't need when they were through.

They pulled each other tight, their lips touched, a familiar happiness settling over them both. It was a reminder of all the ones shared and a silent I love you. Robin gently placed his hands on Regina's waist and guided her in a simple waltz. Tonight their future mattered no more than their past- they held each other tight and danced like it was the last night of the world.

/

Their lives would change when tomorrow came Tomorrow was a day for another goodbye. A final goodbye. Tomorrow this world would be a dream, a memory. For once in their lives they were glad tomorrow was a day away.

Tonight they stood in the clearing of the camp, with the moonlight the only light to guide their way.

 **Thank you for reading. I really do love reviews- saying what you liked, constructive criticism. Wishing you all a very happy festive period.**


End file.
